


An Inspection

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Series: Her Beloved Consorts [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kissing, Military General Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pegging, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, empress Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: “There–there is a unit that was making trouble recently, and I need to, no, I have to inspect it, Your Majesty,” he panted out pressing his forehead against the solid wood.“And I have to inspect your beautiful backside, general Kim,” you shrugged with a smirk while tugging his pants down to expose said backside.“And let me tell you, general Kim, that it’s also a matter of great importance.”
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Series: Her Beloved Consorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211978
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	An Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first part of my multifandom "Her Beloved Consorts" series. The stories are loosely connected by the persona of the Empress-reader and, of course, take place in the same universe. Have fun! 😊

As you waited for his arrival, you settled comfortably on the enormous wooden chair that stood behind the worktable. No wonder he had to have such sizeable seat – Seokjin was a substantial young man after all. He must’ve felt powerful sitting here, you were sure of that. Maybe even as powerful as you felt sitting on your throne.

Looking around the room briefly, you chuckled seeing how organized everything was in here: all the papers neatly arranged, even the gaps between the writing utensils were perfectly equal. There was no doubt it was Seokjin’s work space.

You heard his footsteps just before the door opened wide, and Seokjin walked in immediately taking up half of the space with his very presence, not to mention with his body.

“Your Majesty,” he said going down on one knee in front of you and bowing his head with utmost respect.

You always liked how he placed his right hand on his heart only when greeting you – a gesture reserved only for you with a deeper meaning behind it. While greeting the rest of your family, Seokjin was simply placing his left hand on his chest. An incurable romantic, that general of yours.

“General Kim,” you answered with a smile and motioned for him to stand up.

Even though you were sure he must’ve run here, he wasn’t even slightly out of breath. His well-fitted uniform emphasized his silhouette, and you were sure you wouldn’t be able to find even a single fault in it – Seokjin always looked exemplary, just like a face of your army should. His long cloak always made him appear even bigger than he already was, its colour fitting his golden complexion perfectly. You often wondered how dangerous he must seem to others: he was after all not only physically large and clearly muscled but also had that charismatic aura that made people tremble in fear in front of him. His gentle side was reserved for your eyes only.

“You must be wondering why I summoned you, general. To your own study on top of that,” you mused placing your chin on your hand.

“I admit I’m curious about the reason, but I believe it must have been an important issue, Your Majesty,” Seokjin answered with the softest of smiles.

His whole face brightened from that, and you felt your chest tighten a little at the very sight – you loved seeing him smile. Indeed, that vulnerable expression was reserved only for you, as usually his face was looking rather cold. He was a great beauty but in a chic yet cool way that was only emphasized by his straightforward personality.

“Well,” you smirked mischievously as you stood up from your seat.

A deep blush bloomed on Seokjin’s cleanly shaved cheeks, and he swallowed thickly seeing a well-known object: a thick phallus made of perfectly smooth glass was fastened to your hips with leather straps. He shifted uncomfortably trying to discreetly adjust his cock in his pants but to no avail: you could already see the outline of his length appearing on the soft fabric. Seokjin must have been aware of that fact too as he glued his stare to the floor clearly avoiding your eyes.

“If you’d be that kind, general Kim, and come here,” you gestured nonchalantly to the space next to you, deciding not to address his visibly growing problem.

Still looking down he approached you, stopping mere centimetres away from your body. The dildo brushed his thigh to which he blushed beautifully and bit his plump lower lip. No matter how many times you have already played this game, he was still shy about it.

“Aren’t you gorgeous, my love,” you said in hushed voice, looking up at him in awe.

You couldn’t help but smile lovingly as you took one of his large hands into both of your smaller ones to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. When you kissed his soft lips, Seokjin moaned your name sweetly before kissing you back. You’d never get bored with kissing him, you were sure of that. As you moved away slowly Seokjin sighed quietly, looking at you from under his long eyelashes with such raw emotions in his eyes that your breath was caught up in your throat.

“Your Majesty,” he breathed out making the tension in the room even more noticeable.

You understood the politically problematic situation you were in as the Empress: you had to take consorts to create new alliances and improve the already existing ones. People around you advised you to be indifferent towards those men, telling you that they don’t matter much but such attitude enraged you – you weren’t this kind of person. You believed that it was your duty to give every single one of them your attention, in more ways than one.

“Bend over the table,” you commanded brushing his sharp jaw line with your lips.

“Y–Your Majesty I have an inspection,” Seokjin choked out bashfully but nevertheless threw his head back to give you better access to his long neck.

“What kind of?” you asked gently pushing him towards the wooden furniture.

Before he knew it, Seokjin was already laying down on his stomach on the hard tabletop, and you were pushing his heavy cloak to the side. Your hands wandered over his clothed thighs and back, marvelling over the sturdy muscles sculptured by years of intense training.

“There–there is a unit that was making trouble recently, and I need to, no, I have to inspect it, Your Majesty,” he panted out pressing his forehead against the solid wood.

“And I have to inspect your beautiful backside, general Kim,” you shrugged with a smirk while tugging his pants down to expose said backside.

“And let me tell you, general Kim, that it’s also a matter of great importance.”

He was clearly embarrassed: the back of his neck and the tips of his ears were crimson now, and you could feel arousal coiling in your belly already. You couldn’t help but slap the back of his thick thigh slightly to which Seokjin groaned your name. Your precious general; ever so proper with the protocol, yet he was always moaning your actual name when he was losing it – just thinking about it made your pussy clench. The power you had over that man was absolutely delighting.

“You’re so good, general Kim, always ready for me,” you sighed spreading his ass cheeks to take a better look on a sizeable pink diamond sitting between them.

You liked seeing him in pink as it made his honey-like complexion stand out beautifully while emphasizing his golden brown eyes. A silver butt plug decorated with a gem definitely wasn’t a common gift for a lover, but you were never the one to settle for ordinary. It was absolutely thrilling to know that he was wearing it all this time and even more thrilling to imagine how full he must have feel because of that.

“You’re also naughty, my dear. Walking around with such a pretty thing in your tight hole, giving orders and having inspections. What’d your soldiers say to that?”

You grabbed the end of the plug and slowly pulled it out only to push it back inside and hit his prostate. Seokjin groaned, his hands grabbing the edge of the worktable tightly. You worked him open thoroughly, mindful of the fact that you were preparing him for a much bigger toy that the one you were currently using.

“I–I don’t know, Your Majesty,” he managed to choke out between taking quick and shallow breaths.

“Bet they’d love to see their general taking it in the ass from their magnificent Empress,” you chuckled as you took the plug out entirely and placed it on the side.

“Bet they’d want to take it from the Empress too,” Seokjin answered in a playful tone, even turning slightly to wink at you with that sweet smile of his.

“Well, it’s not like I’d decline their request,” you said nonchalantly positioning the tip of your glass cock in front of his entrance.

In the meantime you poured a generous amount of oil on it but just in case you spread the substance between his cheeks too. Seokjin pushed back against your fingers, as if trying to slip them inside somehow. With a scoff you slapped his ass with your clean hand and moved it to his hip.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

“For you always, Your Majesty,” he moaned softly as your cock has already started to stretch his hole.

Even though you took your time with the preparation he still felt the burn; pleasure mixed with pain in his mind. After you bottomed out, you waited patiently for him to get used to it. He was breathing heavily as you massaged his lower back soothingly with your clean hand.

“It’s–It’s fine, Your Majesty. Please, move,” Seokjin finally said in a trembling voice, his shoulders visibly tense under the fine linen shirt.

“Are you sure, love?” you asked leaning forward slightly to place a gentle kiss between his clothed shoulder blades.

That simple gesture seemed to have a calming effect on him as his muscles slowly started to relax. With a small smile you rubbed your face into the soft fabric breathing his scent in and making him sigh sweetly. It took a few more minutes for the tension to leave his body as your hands wandered over his body in a sensuous manner.

“Your Majesty,” Seokjin said in a slightly hoarse voice.

“Yes?” you asked simply as your nails gently scratched the back of his thigh.

“Fuck me, please,” he hummed changing his footing slightly to stand firmer and grabbing the edge of the table tightly.

“As you wish, general Kim.”

Your muscles were hurting a little from standing in such position for quite some time, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care at the moment. You were about to turn you precious consort into a fucking mess, so you’ll worry about the cramps later. There are priorities in life, after all.

“Good God, Your Majesty,” Seokjin yelped as you grabbed his slim hips firmly and started to pound into him unceremoniously.

“What is it, love? Didn’t you just ask me to fuck you?” you panted out slightly out of breath as the dildo moved in and out his flushed hole in a rather fast pace.

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes,” he moaned in the answer which made you smirk.

Your grunts of effort mixed with his soft whimpers, moans and occasional begs, and if you weren’t already wet, those little sounds he was making made you completely soaked. Slowing down just a little you reached around to curl the fingers of your oil-slicked hand around his shaft.

“Oh, Your Majesty, you’re making me feel so good,” he groaned pushing back against you.

“Aren’t I always?” you chuckled in the answer as your hand started to move slowly up and down his swollen shaft.

“Your cock must be so pretty right now, general Kim. Curious what’d your subordinates said if they walked into is like that,” you mused thumbing his sensitive slit.

“They–They’d probably think that I look–that I look gorgeous, Your Majesty,” he moaned out spreading his legs wider for you.

“And they wouldn’t be wrong. After all, I don’t fuck with just anyone, I take only the best,” you purred snapping your hips into his while speeding up the tempo of the movement of your hand.

You knew very well how he liked for his cock to be played with: your grip firm yet not too tight, your strokes flowing, a little twist of wrist from time to time around the swollen head – it all made him go nuts. Feeling your hands all over his body, your sweet perfume filling his nose, your soft body pressed flush against his – he loved it, he loved you.

“Lean against me,” you murmured burring your cock as deep as you could, making him moan loudly in the answer – you must have struck his prostate.

Seokjin stood up slowly, his legs trembling ever so slightly as he obediently followed your command. Pressing your face into his muscled back you didn’t waste time and cupped his balls with your free hand. He was moaning your name sweetly along with pleas and praises as you worked on bringing him to his orgasm with both of your hands. While you fondled his sack carefully, he fucked your tightly clenched hand as fast as he could without hurting himself in the process.

“I’m–I’m coming, Your Majesty,” he cried out just before white ropes of cum shot out from his slit, sticky substance covering the table-top and some papers that laid on it.

You stroked his cock until he pleaded for you to stop. To be honest you wanted to push him further than that, but you had to stop yourself – Seokjin was a busy man after all. That little swing you just pulled was risky enough, and you were quite surprised that none came for him yet. You suspected that everyone already knew what’s going on and simply decided to pretend that they, in fact, didn’t have the faintest idea. As much as you wanted to fuck him up, you couldn’t do so in the middle of the day when he still had work to do.

“How are you feeling, love?” you asked carefully withdrawing the dildo before swiftly unbuckling the leather straps and putting it aside.

“A little dizzy,” Seokjin murmured quietly before turning towards you and hugging you tightly.

“Please, give me a moment, Your Majesty.”

You simply hugged him back in the answer, not caring about anything else beside his warm embrace. When he finally moved away, you were about to help him put his pants back, but a mischievous idea sparked in your mind.

“If you’d be that kind and bend over for me for a second, love,” you said sweetly motioning towards the chair that stood next to him.

When he did so, you crouched and carefully spread his cheeks to take a look at his flushed hole. As it was still covered in oil, you had no problem with slipping the butt plug back inside him. He let out a breathy moan when it entered him but, sadly, you didn’t have time to play with him some more. Instead, you stood up, pulled his pants up and took a step back.

“Off to go,” you said slapping him ass briefly.

“T–Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said in a strangled voice before straightening up and smartening himself up.

“I’ll take my leave then. Duty calls, after all.”

You couldn’t help but smirk – his way of walking was a little stiff, and it made you weirdly proud to know that it was all because of your doings. You briefly looked at his worktable and chuckled to yourself – someone would have to clean this mess. There was no way the whole palace wouldn’t know what happened here at the end of the day.

“Think about me,” you called after him in a clearly amused voice.

“There’s no doubt I’ll, Your Majesty,” he murmured bashfully in the answer before leaving the room.

That’s exactly what you were hoping for.


End file.
